Add (Elsword)
|-|Add= |-|Mad Paradox= Character Synopsis Add 'is an intelligent mechanic who had inherited the fascination for the robotic race. When his entire family was captured and slain for investigating the Nasods' forbidden secrets, Add was forced into slavery. While trying to escape, he fell into an ancient library and was trapped for a long time. Here, he continued his study of Nasods and in due time, he invented a weapon called the Nasod Dynamo. He eventually used the weapon to escape the library before it could collapse on him. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''2-A Verse: Elsword Name: Add, Edward Grenore Gender: Male Age: 16 in the beginning to 19 end of series Classification: Human, Tracer, Scientist, Esper, Diablo Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vector Manipulation (His main abilities stems from control over Vectors), Energy Manipulation (Can utilize energy that derives from The Quantum Field),Regeneration (True-Godly), Duplication (Can create duplicates that explode on whatever it contacts), Forcefield Creation (Can create electromagnetic fields that also can explode objects that contact is), Mind Manipulation & Telepathy (Psychic Tracer allows Add to became Telepathic and control the minds of overs at will), Technology Manipulation (Arc Tracer gives Add full control over technology), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort Space and alter the position of himself or an enemy), Time Manipulation (Time Tracer gives Add manipulation of Time itself), Gravity Manipulation (Can create Gravity Wells and increase/decrease Gravity with ease), Time Travel (Can freely move through Time and Space), Ressurection (Can ressurect himself through Time, essentially rendering his death useless) | All previous abilities in addition to Multiversal Scale Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality & Time Paradox Immunity, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1 & 9), Omnipresence ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level(As the Time Tracer he's stated to be able to destroy Dimensions. Has control over all of Space and Time ) | Multiverse Level+ '(Became one with all of Space and Time acr+oss all Universes , of which there exists countless for ever mistake or attempt Add has made to travel back to the past over the course of years. Can destroy all of Space and Time in existence, which extends across a myriad of Parallel Universes ) 'Speed: FTL '(Can dodge, react to and even control particles of Light. Can dodge attacks of that involve Sunlight) | '''Omnipresent '(Became one with all of Space and Time, existing as an entity who's essence is everywhere there is Time and or Space ) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable '(Is one with The Space-Time Continuum) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Can tear through and destroy entire Dimensions with ease) | 'Multiversal+ '(Spreaded his essence across all of Space-Time, across a myriad of parallel universes. Destroyed Space and Time in it's entirety) '''Durability: Unknown. Several means of defense such as Forcefields, Vector Control and Ressurection make him harder to kill | Multiversal+ '(Is one with The Multiverse's Space and Time, which exists across a myriad of Universes.) 'Stamina: Immeasurable. Stated by his past self that his future self's mental energy is limitless, could maintain an absolute barrier while spamming attacks effortlessly. Range: 'Just several dozens of meters with most of the basic skills. Pinpointed the exact location of Eve. Several skills of Mastermind can target enemies regardless of where they are as long as they are in the same map in-game. '''Universal '''with Time Tracer | '''Multiversal+ '(Became one with Space and Time across countless universes) '''Intelligence: Supergenius. Could create weapons that far surpass the current era. Able to formulate Time/Space Manipulation equations which are nearly incomprehensible. Created Plasma easily and quickly. Reproduced Epic NPC. Know how to deal magical damage with application of science. Can bring together Magic and Science. Lived for so long that he could create complete nullification barrier. Weaknesses: Add is often Arrogant or full on insane Versions: Add '| '''Mad Paradox ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Dynamo:' The ability of Dynamos varies depending on this class/job. It performs the actions and many calculation using Add's mental energy. The dynamo of Diabolic Esper absolutely surpasses the level of understanding of his own past self. Requires users' calculation as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vector Control': By touching an object, he can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Elsword Category:Anti-Villian Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Tragic Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Crazy Category:Vector Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Technopaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Gravity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2